En tus ojos esmeralda
by Yomi Lovesyuri
Summary: Kim realmente no se esperaba acabar así con su archienemiga, sintiendo cosas que no debía de sentir pero no le importaba. One shoot. KiGo.


**Hola amigos! :D**

 **Este es el primer fic que subo, es un one shoot de KiGo, aunque también escribo Bubbline (o Sugarless) y bueno, ya dejo de molestar, os dejo con este corto relato, disfrutadlo ^^.**

 **Declaimer: Kim Possible no me pertenece, ni la serie ni los personajes, son de Disnsolamente los utilizo como diversión.**

 **En tus ojos esmeralda.**

El negro y sedoso pelo azabache de la palida chica rozaba el torso desnudo de la pelirroja, provocandole cosquillas, pero ¿cómo darse cuenta de aquello si en ese momento estaba sintiendo sensaciones mil veces más intensas? Todavía no se podía creer que estuviese en la cama, completamente desnuda y haciendo el amor con aquella peligrosa chica.

-Si... si sigues así voy a llegar... - consiguió decir entre gemidos que pretendían ser contenidos.

Ante estas palabras en vez de parar, los dedos de la chica comenzaron a moverse con más ímpetu, a lo cual recibió un mordisco en el hombro de parte de la otra que sirvió para medio ahogar los fuertes gritos que salían a causa de uno de tantos orgasmos.

-Me volverás loca - susurró Kim entre jadeos mirando a los ojos esmeralda de su compañera.

Kim Possible no sabía bien como habían llegado a esa situación, pero lo que sí sabía es que aquella chica de ojos verdes y pelo como la noche, la cual no hacía tanto tiempo había sido su más peligroso enemigo, la hacía arder de deseo con tan sólo una de sus miradas pícaras y su insinuante sonrisa ladeada.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga Pumpkin?, es tu culpa por provocarme de esa manera con tu cuerpo - dijo Shego rozando con las yemas de sus dedos las curvas de la chica, lo cual le provocaba más calor que el plasma que podía generar con ellos.

-Por cierto, siento lo de tu hombro, creo que va a dejar marca...

-No te preocupes, será una marca con un bonito y sexy recuerdo, me encanta cuando te corres - puso otra vez esa sonrisa de medio lado que tanto aceleraba las pulsaciones de Kim.

-¡Cierra la boca, tonta! - un fuerte rubor se instaló en la cara de la chica, lo cual hacía que Shego se lanzase a sus labios y la besase fuerte pero tiernamente.

-Cuando te sonrojas así me recuerdas que a pesar de dar patadas aún puedes resultar adorable - dijo mientras mantenía sus frentes pegadas, lo que hizo que la pobre y avergonzada Kim se pusiese más roja, si fuese posible tal cosa.

Ambas chicas se tumbaron en la cama, Kim con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Shego, sintiendo el sube y baja cuando respiraba y escuchando su corazón... al fin y al cabo los villanos también tienen corazón.

-Shego...

-¿Sí, princesa?

-Yo... creo que... que te quiero

Ante su silencio Kim levantó la vista preocupada de si había dicho algo malo, cuando se encontró con el brillo de los ojos de la morena, en aquel momento, sin necesidad de palabras, Kim supo que la famosa criminal, ahora la chica de la cual estaba enamorada, correspondía a sus sentimientos y lentamente se fundieron en un eterno beso.

A la mañana siguiente cuando despertó buscó a Shego con sus brazos y al no encontrarle pensó que todo lo que creía haber pasado junto a ella la noche anterior no había sido más que un sueño.

Cuando ya entraba en una pequeña depresión su Kimmunicador pitó y al cogerlo cual fue su sorpresa al ver que en vez de aparecer en la pantalla el esperado Wade, estaba la chica que no conseguía sacar de su cabeza.

-Shego, ¿qué haces en mi Kimmunicador?

-Darte los buenos días ya que no me pude despedir esta mañana, el Doctor Drakken me necesitaba para yo que se que cosa de una máquina para controlar el mundo. ¿Vienes ya a detenernos?

Sin un minuto de dilación Kim colgó la llamada salió corriendo de su casa esperando que Wade la llamase indicando dónde se encontraban sus rivales. Y así día tras día, Kim y Shego fingían luchar mientras entre patada y patada descargaban cientos de caricias que les transmitía a ambas el deseo de ser besada por la otra.


End file.
